


Burned me to the floor

by Blossomdriver



Series: No Curtain Call [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Implied Sexual Content, It should be illegal for these two to be written softly but here i am, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: you dont know the struggle i went through to get 100 words.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Series: No Curtain Call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919
Kudos: 16





	Burned me to the floor

Shin lets out a breathless laugh as his head falls back. The cool metal was welcoming against his burning skin. His fingers were still tugging tightly on Drifter’s hair. So slowly, he untangles them from the locks. Letting his arms fall to either side of him on the crate.

Drifter dips his head down and presses his lips to the bruises on Shin’s neck. Leaving behind uncharacteristically soft kisses against his throat all the way up back to his jaw and Shin relished in every second of it. 

Though Shin still couldn’t deny the whiplash hit him like a truck.

**Author's Note:**

> you dont know the struggle i went through to get 100 words.


End file.
